Soon to be HBIC
by TakeMyBreathAwayTwoTimes
Summary: QW14! :D Day 1 - Quinntana Begins. How do Santana and Quinn get on as they audition to be on the cheerios?


**QW14! :D Hey Guys, Happy Quinntana week 2014! :) I'm hoping to do as many days as I can but if any of you have a suggestions for something you'd like to see for one of the days let me know. :* **

**Thank you very much to ****_KarishmaYOLObitches_****who asked me to write a few stories. It meant a lot that you wanted to see what I could come up with :P**

**So here it is...Day 1 Quinntana begins. Sorry for any mistakes, I don't have a beta.**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**~A**

* * *

Santana Lopez was in the kitchen, drying the dishes from dinner when she was startled by a call from behind her.  
'Mami?' was asked quietly in a sleepy voice.

'Yes baby?' She replied as she set a plate down and turned to her daughter.

'I can't sleep.' She pouted as she hugged her teddy bear tight to her chest.

'Aww Alexia, did you try counting sheep?' Santana asked as she moved around the island towards her daughter.  
'Yup but I jus gots my numbers mixed up.' Alexia replied as she raised her arms towards Santana to be picked up, who immediately obliged. 'Will you tell me a story?'

'Mami is trying to clean up from all that mess you made at dinner earlier,' Santana fake scowled as she booped Alexia's nose. 'Why don't you ask mommy?'

'I tried but she's asleep on the couch and I didn't wanna awakes her.' Alexia explained as she lay her head on Santana's chest. 'Please?'

'Okay munchkin, let's go.' Santana sighed as she brought the girl back to her room.

Once she was tucked in with her mother lying next to her, she lay her head on her pillow and looked over at Santana intently. Santana quickly racked her brain for a story to tell before beginning.

'Okay. Once upon a time in a faraway…'

'Mami no!' Alexia interrupted frowning at her mother.

'What's wrong Al?' Santana asked confused.

'I wants a real story.' She explained patiently. 'About you and mommy.'

'A story about mommy and I?…Have I ever told you about the first time we met?' Santana asked her inquisitive daughter.

'Nope.' Alexia replied as she smiled expectantly.

'Right well as you know, when we were in high school, mommy and I were cheerleaders but we met the summer before high school at cheerio boot camp. Now as you know your Mami is a Bad Ass and…wait don't tell your mom I said Ass…and I didn't take anything from anybody…until your Mom came along…'

The sun was beating down on the large group of pre-freshmen as they stood in a line waiting for their turn to audition. Santana Lopez, who was near the front, continued to stretch as she shook her head at the awful auditions. All of a sudden, she was shoved back slightly as a girl pushed in in front of her. The blonde girl gave her a look before turning to watch each girl take her turn.

'Hey, what do you think you're doing?' Santana asked as she tapped the girl on the shoulder.

'Excuse me?' The blonde asked as she smiled innocently.

'I said, what do you think you're doing skipping me Blondie?' Santana repeated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

The blonde's eyes followed the movement and stared for a moment before she caught herself and looked back to Santana's face.

'I'm Quinn Fabray, soon to be head cheerleader and it is in your best interest to let me do what I want.' Quinn said as she too crossed her arms and smirked at Santana.

'Well I'm Santana Fucking Lopez and I don't take orders from anyone. I'm from Lima heights adjacent, you know where that is? The wrong side of the tracks. So you best be scuttling on back to your place afores I ends you!' Santana growled at the girl as they both stepped closer to each other.

Before either girl had a chance to continue, they heard a shout from Sue Sylvester's megaphone that deafened them both.

'Alright you lazy pathetic excuses for future cheerleaders, who's next?!' Sue shouted.

It was then that Quinn noticed that she was now in fact at the top of the line. She smirked at Santana again and moved to the centre to perform her routine. As she flawlessly performed, Santana felt her jaw drop and a small smile grace her lips. This girl had skills.

After Quinn was finished, Santana quickly pushed past her to stand in the centre and waited for her music to start. She recounted her moves to a tee and once she was finished, walked over to where the rest of the girls were crowded. She grabbed a bottle of water and sat down on the grass to rest.

Soon, a shadow loomed over her. She sighed heavily before looking up with a scowl.

'Oh god what do you want now? Come to take my place on the grass?' She sneered as she glared at Quinn.

'As a matter of fact….no, I wanted to introduce myself properly.' Quinn explained as she sat down next to Santana.

'What are you talking about, you already did?' Santana questioned looking at the girl like she was crazy.

'Yes but not properly. I'm Quinn Fabray. I just moved from the next town over and you've got some really good moves. I think we could be good friends.' Quinn introduced herself as she held out her hand.

Santana stared at the girl for a long minute before lifting her hand, rubbing off the grass and taking Quinn's with a smile.

'I know I have moves, that's an understatement. Santana Lopez, soon to be HBIC of McKinley. Maybe we can share it?' Santana introduced as she shook the other girls hand.

'…And just like that, your Mami and I became the best of friends and took the Cheerio's to three national titles as well as ruling the school and Mommy being secretly in love with me. The end.' Santana concluded.

As she looked down she realised Alexia was fast asleep cuddled deep into her duvet. Pressing a light kiss to her forehead, Santana carefully got up from the bed and pulled the door closed. She was once again startled as she saw Quinn sitting down on the floor leaning against the wall.

'How long have you been there?' Santana questioned softly as she reached out a hand to help Quinn up.

'For most of the story. I like how you tell our stories, except for the bad language.' Quinn scolded light-heartedly as she stood up but kept Santana's hand clasped in her own.

'Well if I'm going to tell a story I'm going to tell it how it is. Just keeping it real babe!' She replied winking at Quinn and pulling her along to their bedroom.

As they got ready for bed, Quinn circled her arms around Santana's waist as she put moisturiser on her face.

'So I was the one secretly in love with you huh?' Quinn asked as she lay her head on Santana's shoulder and kissed her neck softly.

'Yup that's right.' Santana replied as she smirked at her wife. 'I was never good at being discrete with my feelings.' She added as she turned in Quinn's arms to pull her in for a kiss.


End file.
